Fabric tents are used by campers, hikers, hunters and others to provide portable shelter. The tents commonly include a collapsible rigid frame of aluminum or fiberglass poles, and a flexible fabric shell of nylon, canvas or the like, typically including one or more wall panels, a roof and a floor. Access to and from the interior of the tent is typically through a door opening through a wall panel, which can be selectively opened and closed, as by a zipper, snaps, tie cords, or other closure means.
One or more panels of open mesh material are sometimes included in the fabric shell to form windows and/or a screen door, allowing visibility through the tent walls, but preventing insects from entering the tent's interior. A rainfly or flap is often provided to cover the mesh panels, if desired, for privacy or to prevent rain or dust from entering the tent's interior.
In many instances, it would be beneficial for tent users to not have a tent floor. For example, there may be times, such as in inclement weather, when a tent user wishes enclose a picnic table at a park or campsite, or other structure that is on or affixed to the ground, under the tent. In other instances, a person may want to create a portable shelter for washing a vehicle or other object without causing the floor to become wet or hold standing water. In other instances, tent users may wish to store muddy tools or equipment under cover of a tent, without making the tent floor dirty.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improvements to tents to provide a mechanism for easily removing or repositioning the floor panel. It is to the provision of an improved tent meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.